


Her Earlship, In A Predicament

by TheVillainousNoble



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Children, F/M, Fem!Ciel, Female Ciel Phantomhive, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Love, Pregnancy, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sex, Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVillainousNoble/pseuds/TheVillainousNoble
Summary: Rachel and Vincent were not fazed by the fact that they had a son and a DAUGHTER. What mattered is that they were mirror twins. So they raised Ciel as a boy so that she could fulfill her role as the heir's spare, stripping her of any right to having a proper family, even the slightest bit of what is considered to be female happiness. Ever since she was born, they devised a plan and made her unable to fit her little niche in this world as a woman. And even though she is made to be like a boy, in the end, she is still a woman made use of like all the other women in the 19th century; just a commodity to fill the needs of men. One day, however, fate graces her with one of its contorted smiles, and she is left with a demon and a path to walk with no definite destination.





	Her Earlship, In A Predicament

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hells_twilight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hells_twilight/gifts).



> Requested: Sebastian x Fem!Ciel with them having a family.

19th century, Victorian era... A time when women are only trying their hand in asserting some sort of social power due to Queen Victoria, but in the end, they are still just commodity to make a man’s house more fancy and add a bit to the status. Knowing that, how hard or how easy is it for you to imagine a female Earl? Impossible, right? Well, not for Ciel Phantomhive. She has been raised like a boy all her life as a plan devised by her parents so that she could be her brother’s spare. But, in this day and age, how do you imagine her having a family? Fulfilling her duties as a woman, especially with her noble background? Of course, her parents always recalled her grandmother Claudia who was the Queen’s Guard Dog without having to hide her identity and managed to lead a proper family as well. But her grandmother was an exception. Ciel wasn’t. Her brother was going to the Earl, the two of them looked the same so she was going to be his spare to protect and support him, end of story. Ciel was stripped of the right to fill her natural niche by her parents. They planned out her life and she had no say in it. In the essence of how things were unfolding for her, she really was no different than other girls. Just a commodity to serve men. Even if she was made to pose as a male.

She loved her family oh so dearly! But her loathe was just as strong. One day, however, fate graced her with its twisted smile. Her parents were dead, her twin was sacrificed, her home in ruins. All she was left with was a demon and a road to walk. Where that path would lead her, she did not know, but she started walking it, and knew she wouldn’t stop. No one had any idea that there was a survivor until she showed up. And because everyone was, oh so conveniently, made to think that the Phantomhives only had sons, there was no issue with presenting herself as her brother. The only one who knows her secret is her demon. When she told him her brother’s name as her own, he called her a liar not only for that. But did it matter in the end? Not to her, and not to the demon either. They both did not care about her sex, but each for their own reasons.

And so the contract dragged on. With time, she was being called one of the greatest in her family to ever serve the crown. Her advantage? The demon. But now one knew that. They all wrote up the current Guard Dog’s successes only to her. The Queen was more than pleased with her. As Ciel matured, it became a bit tougher to hide her femininity, but Sebastian took care of that. And Nina Hopkins was privy to the mystery as well, but she was the kind that would rather keep her eyes shut on such things just so that she doesn’t have to deal with any trouble. So Ciel didn’t have to pay her more than she already was. When she tried, Nina just waved it all off and said “I will do my work and you don’t trouble me with this. Your business is yours, don’t involve me into it more than you already have.”  
So, how did Sebastian deal with Ciel’s appearance to make her more masculine? For one, the lady did not wear corsets. Only that one time when she went under cover and dressed up to get close to the Druitt for the case of Jack the Ripper. Instead, ‘her’ Earlship wore a chest binder. Combined with the clothes that made her upper half appear larger than her bottom half, her natural femininely deep voice in addition to Sebastian’s training of using pitches that men use, some make-up, and masculine haircuts, she very well passed as a man.

As she kept getting older, members of high society started asking her about her marriage plans, some women presented their daughters to her, and her aunt started pestering her about when she was going to marry Elizabeth. Ciel was getting so tired of this she just wanted to scream that she was not who they all thought she was, but then always remembered her goals, and it helped her carry on. 

One fine morning, Sebastian brought the Queen’s letter to his master. He came into the study and bowed before his Lord while extending the trey with the letter to her. Ciel lifted her gaze from her newspaper and took the letter, Sebastian then stood straight. Opening the envelope and starting to read, she sighed softly. This case seemed eerily reminded her of her aunt and she had to close her eyes and pinch the bridge of her nose.

“I something the matter, My Lord?” Sebastian inquired. Ciel sighed and sat back in her chair. She looked at the letter, then averted her gaze to the side.

“No. Just that we have to go to London.” She answered. Sebastian then bowed respectfully.

“I shall go inform the other servants and ready everything for the journey.” With that, he excused himself and went to fulfill his duties. Ciel resumed her reading of the newspaper, but she was now anxious for whatever reason and thus couldn’t focus anymore. Huffing in frustration, she set the paper aside and took to creating a rough outline of how she’d go about starting the case.

After lunch, her and Sebastian set out to London. The ride was long, as always, so now she used the time to read the paper no matter how Sebastian disapproved, telling her it would hurt her eye-sight. She had to busy herself with something though, so that her mind wouldn’t go back to her aunt.

In London, they moved into her summer home and later went on to the police station for the reports on the case and later to visit the crime scenes along with questioning the witnesses and neighbors themselves. By the end of the day, they had a profile of all the victims and the general overview of the crimes.

Sitting in her study in the summer house, Ciel pondered on the information that she gathered. All victims were lower class but not exactly the poor kind. They were a bit more fortunate than others of their social status. Only two had husbands while all of them were pregnant with their first child. They had no relations with each other, all worked in different places, ranged from the age of 15 to 18, came from different parts of England. So far, it seemed that the killer was angry at a woman of lower class fitting a certain kind of living conditions and who was pregnant with her first child. Also, a young woman. That was Ciel’s profile of the killer so far. She kept her mind open for them to be a woman as well, not just a man. The killer could be insane or could be doing all of this while fully aware of their actions. All the ladies were killed in their houses and there were no signs of forced entry or robbery, so the victims knew their killer. Ciel then made an assumption that since they were all noticeably pregnant, it could be a physician. And before sealing themselves at home before their labor would come, they all worked a kind of job that would allow them to easily meet a someone like a physician or just about anyone else of any sort of trade.

“Sebastian.” Ciel said after summoning him. “With the details we have on hand, I think we can already get to work.” She laid out her plan before him. She would apply to a place where one of the victims used to work. The place she had in mind was a female clothes shop for the middle class ladies. Sebastian would come in and flirt with the wife of the owner, get her to hire his ‘cousin’. Ciel would come in dressed as a pregnant girl and that why they were hoping to get the killers attention, if they’d go to that store again.

Perhaps the easiest course of action would be to find out which physician all these ladies met with, or at least ANYONE who visited them. But no one of those who could have known and whom they’ve asked knew. They never saw anyone come and go. And really, they didn’t care about such details as who visited whom. So there was no other choice. Ciel would go under cover, Sebastian would get into the hospitals of London and see if there were any records of the victims.

The next day, after breakfast, Sebastian got to preparing Ciel. They had some dresses ready to show that Ciel was not just a woman but also took care of how she looked, so that the woman managing the store would know she could trust the applicant and the fancy man trying to get his ‘cousin’ a job. The most hated part of their preparations was putting on a maternity corset with the filling for the belly. “Do women REALLY wear all this?!” Ciel knew it was true, but it was still greatly frustrating.

“Do not fret, My Lord. This is only temporary.” Sebastian spoke words of reassurance while his expression showed that he really did not care.

“Yeah, yeah. An entire human life-time is temporary too!” Ciel grumbled and nearly kicked the table she was supporting herself against.

Once ready, they set out. Sebastian went into the store and headed right for the wife of the owner. He told her that he wanted to get his fiancé a quality gift and her input as the one running the place was highly important. The woman was pleasantly flattered and honored, as expected. “Is the fine lady you came with the lucky bride-to-be?” She inquired with a smile that would seem genuine but already leaked a sort of dislike toward the navy-grey haired girl.

“Oh no, no!” Sebastian protested, raising a hand to reject the notion with a small wave. “She is my cousin. Came along to have a look at some new clothes.” The madam saw that Ciel was ‘pregnant’ and congratulated the lady, then motioned one of the assistants to accompany the girl while she helped the fine gentleman.

The spent quite a while in the store and as Sebastian’s conversation with the woman grew a bit more personal, he ‘let it slip’ that his cousin was looking for work. The madam asked if there would be any trouble due to her condition but Sebastian objected. He said the pregnancy is running especially smoothly, and noticed the strange glint in the woman’s eye. She asked if Ciel had a good doctor or midwife and Sebastian said that they have gotten inspections from a physician but they did not know yet whom to hire for the time when she goes into labor. The woman didn’t say anything, just nodded. Ciel was idly listening in on their conversation from a small distance while looking at some undergarments and both her and Sebastian took notice of the madam’s behavior.

In the end, Sebastian purchased a white summer dress and a new corset for his ‘fiancé’ while Ciel got a new light green dress, and the madam agreed to hire Ciel. The girl was to come the next day. Ciel bowed respectfully to the woman in gratitude, and the demon and his master then left.

As Sebastian was undressing Ciel at home, the detective was going over what happened earlier and coming up with ways she could attract the woman’s attention and find things out from the assistants. If everything went well, the killer, whoever they were, would take the bait.

Going to work that day and meeting with the staff was an easy thing. After the madam walked her through all the things she needed to know to work properly, Ciel was then released to start on her very first duty, arrange the accessories for the dresses presentably.  
As the day went on, Ciel found no trouble with assisting some customers and getting to know the staff. The two other assistant girls were curious about her in general, but the most frequently asked questions were about her ‘handsome cousin’ and her ‘pregnancy’. Ciel felt awkward and embarrassed, but answered as best as she could. And they all told her how lucky she was to be accepted to work in her current condition. A pregnant woman in his day and age had far more risks endangering her than one not carrying a child.

Some time later, Ciel got to chat with the madam as well. The older lady was concerned with Ciel’s health. She brought up the question of Ciel having a midwife to turn to for help and mentioned that she used to be a midwife before getting married. Her husband then told her she would no longer pursue her medical practice and would instead devote herself to family and his business.

“Things have turned out quite well for you, have they not?” Ciel said with a smile. “Any woman would be happy with a fate like yours.” She knew she was saying hurtful things. Sebastian did a background check on the madam. The woman never bore any children. Her first child was a miscarriage and her second was born dead. After that, she never got pregnant. The glint in the woman’s eyes and the slight serious change in her expression for even just a moment was enough to tell Ciel that even if the madam was not their killer, they certainly at least had someone to push things on if things with the real killer would go south. They did not care that they were going to ruin a woman’s life even if she was innocent for the case they were investigating, but really, she wasn’t innocent when it came to another matter. When the madam was a midwife, all of the mothers she helped died of arsenic poisoning. After she composed herself, the woman timidly waved Ciel’s compliments off.

“You know.” Ciel started. “I’ve been having strange kind of belly aches lately. Everything has been going so well before I came to London from Bath. Would you have any advice or know anyone here I could turn to?” Ciel tilted her head a little as she kept eye contact with the madam.

“Even though I may be out of practice now, I can definitely take a look at you and give you some advice.” The woman said with a smile.

“Oh please! I could never bother a busy lady such as yourself! The honor is too great!” Ciel bowed her head several times bashfully.

“Nonsense!” The madam calmed her. “I insist.” She said with a smile and a wink, and though Ciel smiled in return, she knew… She had the fish on the hook.

In the evening, after closing the shop, the madam went up to gather some things in her kit and then walked with Ciel to the summer house. When the madam saw the neighborhood and the house her new employee lived in, she suddenly felt intimidated by the girl, but Ciel assured her that this was her cousin’s house and a place where he’d live with his wife. She was only staying there temporarily as a guest until she’d find her own humble abode. When they came inside, there was no sign of Sebastian, even though the demon was in the house.

Ciel set up some tea for the both of them, even though Sebastian was the one to prepare it before slipping away into hiding once more. Afterwards, they went to Ciel’s bedroom where the girl laid down. The ex-midwife wanted to inspect her and Ciel didn’t find any better way to keep her from doing that other than doubling over and faking pain. The woman acted flustered, and after helping Ciel to her bed, she went to her kit to get out some medicine. As Sebastian spied, he noticed the look of confidence and caution on the woman’s face. What she was about to give his master was not medicine. And when she went up to his Lord, he wanted to suddenly barge in as if he had just arrived home but, for the first time in his life, the demon compromised himself. He tipped over a wooden hanger in his master’s closet room and when he had recovered, he saw through the crack in the door that Ciel was already made to drink the medicine. The madam was startled, Ciel’s face was contorted in disgust and pain, and soon his master began to cough.

Sebastian barged in, but now not as a happy cousin coming home from work, but as an angry guardian. The madam didn’t yet comprehend that she was discovered, but she attempted running on instinct nonetheless, and then Sebastian caught her. He secured her and went to check on Ciel, but the girl waved him off. “Go give her to the Yard, I will be fine!” Sebastian wasn’t going, so she added in the “it’s an orer!”

Then the demon listened. With a bitter feeling and expression, he went to submit the killer to the Yard. When asked how they knew it was her, Sebastian said that they had done an undercover investigation and a background check on the woman. This time, she didn’t knife the ‘girl’ because she knew she would easily be discovered if a new employee of hers suddenly died the same with as the one the girl was replacing. And as the captain of the Yard tried to ask more questions, Sebastian went off anyway. He had a master to hurry to.

When Sebastian got back, Ciel was coughing up blood. The demon was at her bedside in a moment’s notice. He cupped Ciel’s face and looked her over, eyes wide, glowing, and panicking. What to do… What to do… he didn’t know how to help her lord and then he did what he had never done before. Sebastian kissed his master and through that connection poured his mist into her to heal her with is powers. As the healing took place, Ciel’s eyes rolled back and turned pitch-black. Her form began to convulse and shake while he held her in his arms through the kiss. Ciel’s mind black out and when she awoke, it was already nighttime and she was perfectly healthy. Sebastian leaned in when he saw that she came to. He then sat on the bed, his torso turned to face her and one hand on the bed on her other side. “How are you feeling, My Lord?” He asked gently. Ciel blinked and swallowed.

“My mind feels a bit hazy, but… I feel fine. Perfectly fine.” She moved to sit up slowly and half-way through remembered that Sebastian kissed her. Her face grew pink very quickly and she sank back down, turning onto her side and covering her face with her hands. Sebastian realized why she was having such a reaction and turned his head away a little too, a light blush on his face as well. When their gazes met, they stayed still for the moment as they looked at each other. Then Sebastian slowly leaned in, his face inches from hers.

“I thought you would die.” He answered, looking into her sapphire hues with his own ruby ones.

“Wouldn’t that be a shame for your?” She answered with some sarcasm, though not purposefully. A moment passed as they stayed close like that, looking at each other. Then Sebastian closed that gap between them in another kiss, but this time, sexual.

Very quickly, passion ignited between them and they became hungry for each other. Their hands were hurried and clumsy as they worked on one another’s clothes. Ciel was undressed first and Sebastian climbed onto the bed after kicking off his dress shoes to stand on his fours over her.

That night, Sebastian slept with the first woman he ever loved. That night, he was tender, gentle, passionate, and more importantly… genuine for the first time. Before, it was all automatic with women he fucked. That night, he was making real love. As he watched Ciel bloom in his arms, he couldn’t get enough of her reactions, the warmth and softness of her body, the voice, the writhing, the contorting and relaxing of her face in ecstasy and bliss. For the first time, he cared about how gently and carefully he deflowered a lady. And he couldn’t keep his mind off of her tight and wet she was around him. She was his, and he was not afraid to admit that he was hers.

Throughout the entire time they drowned in passion, Sebastian did not release Ciel from his embrace. And as their panting bodies relaxed, he still did not let her go. He only moved to lay beside her, but she was still in his arms. With their legs tangled together and their arms around each other, they gave into the exhaustion that came after the deed. For the first time, Sebastian went to sleep without a single thought of worry.

In the morning, he after Ciel. The little lady stayed at his side and watched the demon slumber. He even felt a little embarrassed and she thought it was funny, but in a good way. In just one night, their relationship changed completely, and for the better. As they started their day, it somehow, unbeknownst to them, was a lot like that of a couple and not of a servant and master, and not only because they had started their day at the same time. And as that day went on, more and more they realized that they had consummated their relationship and became aware of a love that was there long before this night.

The next day, Ciel came before the Queen and delivered her report to her. She was satisfied with everything and complimented the Earl on ‘his’ speed and effectiveness of approach. Once more, the Earl Phantomhive was an example to look up to. If only all those other nobles knew they were admiring a woman with true respect, the kind that no other woman received in this era simply because she was known to be a woman. Even the Queen was subjected to prejudice in one way or another. Ciel was exempt from that because no one knew her secret.

In the following days after their arrival to the Phantomhive estate, Ciel fell victim to the first symptom of pregnancy: morning sickness. As this continued, Sebastian they realized that at the time of their love-making, Ciel was in her ovulation period. After speaking with Ciel about this, they agreed that they needed a lot of time to think things over. And as they took this time, Ciel’s pregnancy went further and further. Then it became hard to hard the fact that she was a woman from the servants, and Tanaka who was greatly shocked to find out which one of the twins he was serving this entire time. However, they were all accepting and all worried greatly for Ciel aborting her child, they didn’t yet know that their master was actually pregnant with three. Demon sperm was exceptionally strong and always gave their female mates many offspring in one pregnancy.  
It was during Ciel’s sixth month of pregnancy that the two parents-to-be made their final decision. Ciel and Sebastian decided they would keep the children and would raise them as a family, even if they would be a family like none other in this world. And no matter how things would develop for the contract, the children would never be raised to be either human or demon, they would be raised to know both sides of their parents heritage and would be taught to choose their own fates.

While Ciel was pregnant, there was still work to do as the Queen’s Guard Dog and the head of the Funtom. Sebastian, with her guidance, took care of it all. After Ciel gave birth though, Sebastian decided for himself that he no longer cared for the contract. It was no just a formality, existed so he could be in better contact with his wife when they were apart, especially while working. But he would never tell Ciel. Well, at least not any time soon, not until he had enough confidence to do so.

As Ciel rested from her long labor, Sebastian took care of three little hybrids. They were all beautiful, and all demanded lots of attention. So as his woman rested, Sebastian tended to the children he put inside her. One son and two daughters.

When Ciel awoke and got to hold each one, she named their daughters Clementine and Rayne, and their son Simeon. As the two of them let the happiness of sudden though very much welcome parenthood fill them, the both of them understood that their children would not have to suffer the same fate that Ciel and her brother did. That is… Unless the two love birds produced more…


End file.
